Relaciones Brasil-Uruguay/Uruguay
Presidentes uruguayos con presidentes brasileños Tabaré Vázquez= Tabaré Vázquez Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente de Uruguay Tabaré Vázquez con el expresidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y el canciller brasileño José Serra el 05JUL16. (Foto: FacebookJoseSerra) Lula da Silva - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Los presidentes de Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez, y Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, firmaron hoy varios convenios bilaterales para impulsar el comercio, la interrelación física de sus países y la producción de biocombustibles mirando a los progresos de la región. En la imagen, Vázquez (i) y Lula Da Silva (d), durante la firma de los acuerdos de cooperación. | EFE Dilma Rousseff - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Rousseff y Tabaré Vázquez insisten que Venezuela resuelva sus problemas de forma pacífica © Flickr/ Blog do Planalto Michel Temer - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez se reunió con el presidente brasileño Michel Temer FOTO: TWITTER: @MICHELTEMER |-| José Mujica= José Mujica José Mujica - Lula da Silva.jpg| José Mujica y Lula Da Silva. | Foto: Correo del Orinoco Dilma Rousseff - José Mujica.jpg| Português: Brasília - A presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebe o presidente do Uruguai, José Mujica, no Palácio do Planalto. Brasília, 2 de janeiro de 2011. Antonio Cruz/ABR |-| Jorge Batlle= Jorge Batlle Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Cena de ofrecida por el Presidente Jorge Batlle y sra. al Presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso y sra. (Fotos SEPREDI, 20 de agosto de 2002) Jorge Batlle - Lula da Silva.jpg| Luiz Inacio Lula Da Silva junto al expresidente Jorge Batlle. AFP |-| Julio María Sanguinetti= Julio María Sanguinetti José Sarney - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Rumbo al Mercosur, encuentro de los presidentes Alfonsín ( Argentina, a la izq. ), Sarney (Brasil) y Julio Maria Sanguinetti (Uruguay) (detalle de imagen). raulmendessilva.com.br Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle enfatizó que “todo nos une, nada nos separa”, comentando un libro prologado por el Presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, y el ex Presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti, sobre la personalidad del Barón de Río Branco. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay |-| Luis Alberto Lacalle= Luis Alberto Lacalle José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian senator and former President (1985-1990) Jose Sarney (R) speaks with Uruguayan former President (1990-1995) Luis Alberto Lacalle (L) as he is greeted by the president of Uruguay's Frente Amplio party, Jorge Brovetto, during an event to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the return to democracy in Uruguay on July 19, 2010 in Montevideo. AFP PHOTO/Pablo PORCIUNCULA Fernando Collor de Mello - Sin imagen.jpg| Uruguayan President Luis Alberto Lacalle, Argentine President Raul Menem, Paraguayan President Andres Rodriguez and Brazilian President Fernando Collor de Melo talk before signing the Asuncion Treaty in the Central bank of Paraguay, in Asuncion, 26 March 1991. The treaty gave birth to the South American trading bloc Mercosur, which 10 years after its creation, is still periodically shaken by disputes involving its members. Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| MERCOSUR heads of state (L-R) Luis Alberto Lacalle of Uruguay, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay and Carlos Menem of Argentina pose for photographers 17 December 1994 at the end of their meetings in Ouro Preto, Brazil. In a declaration, the leaders said they would conclude negotiations to include Bolivia and Chile in the MERCOSUR free trade pact by 30 June 1995. Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-Uruguay